Incident: 110A
Incident: 110A is a non-canon animation by Krinkels and is the 6th Incident. It was released Feburary 20th, 2013. It is the first incident to feature Jesus, and the longest Incident in the series. Plot The animation starts with a scan of a building, showing the number "100," the kill countdown. It then shows two l33t agents and an A.T.P. soldat, with one of the agents buying an OA-93 from the other, who is behind a stand. Jesus then jumps in through a window with his binary sword and Desert Eagle and kills all three of them. More agents and soldats enter the room, but are killed with ease. Jesus, after reloading his Desert Eagle, pulls out a second one, and then goes into the next room. He kills more agents, a few soldats, and one A.T.P. engineer. He drops his dual Deagles after their clips are emptied and uses his magic to deflect two bullets from a l33t agent's Browning HP, and then smashes the agent into a wall, then he enters the next room. He smashes an agent with a crate, impales one of the agents with his binary sword, and then deflects some rounds from an MP5, deflecting a shot back at the shooter. Afterwards, he smashes a l33t agent and A.T.P. engineer onto each other. He then takes his sword, pulls out his S&W 500 and goes into the next room. He kills more agents, tosses his depleted revolver, smashes one of the soldats into the wall with a box, and then flings an A.T.P. engineer into the top of a doorway. He then goes into the next room, where he smashes an agent into the ceiling, impales another A.T.P. engineer with his sword, and then kills more agents by telekinetically controlling an AK-74U while levitating. The Mag Agent: V5 comes out with a mag-sized, retractable glaive, combating Jesus on a high platform. Jesus shoots him with the AK-74U and an M-11, but the rounds are deflected by the mag agent's armor. The mag agent then swings and lunges at Jesus, but misses every time. Jesus knocks off his goggles with his binary sword and then shoots and stabs him in the face, but takes a punch from the mag agent into the wall, falling off the platform and losing his sword. An A.T.P. engineer comes out with a Browning HP, about to shoot Jesus, but before he can, Jesus knocks the gun out of his hand, and throws the engineer a short distance away, who is then accidentally shot in the foot by another A.T.P. engineer with an Uzi. The second engineer is then ripped in half by Jesus. Some agents and an A.T.P. soldat enter the room, most of which are killed by Jesus telekinetically firing the Uzi. The mag agent hops down, still with his glaive and Jesus' binary sword in his face. Jesus shoots at the mag agent with the Uzi until the clip is depleted. Jesus then jumps towards the mag agent, puts a grip on his sword, pulls the sword around his head, and yanks it out. Using his magical abilities, he then rips off the upper part of the mag agent's skull, revealing the brain, then he pulls the brain out and smashes it onto the wall, killing the mag agent. Jesus picks up a Thompson and heads into the next room. He kills more agents. Another agent and soldat come in, wielding a P1445 and Norinco 97k respectively. The soldat's fire gets deflected into the agent and two more agents that enter the room; two others get killed by deflected USP Match bullets, and then the soldat itself. Three more agents enter the room but are killed by Jesus' Thompson, which is dropped after the clip depletes. Two A.T.P. soldats can be seen through a window entering the room and are killed easily. Another agent comes in, but the agent's head is sliced in a vertical half by Jesus' binary sword. Jesus goes into the next room and kills two more agents. An A.T.P. engineer enters the room with a Norinco 97k, but is impaled by Jesus' binary sword. Two more agents enter the room, but they are also dispatched quickly. Another agent with an MP5 enters the room and a thrown iron knife kills him. An agent with a G36 enters the room and is shot by Jesus with the Norinco 97k. Two more agents enter the room and are killed with the shotgun. In the last room, there is a l33t agent with a PM-9 and an A.T.P. engineer, who is opening a crate containing a minigun. They are both killed easily. A door across the room opens while Jesus sheaths his sword. The screen turns black and caption "100 SINNERS" appears on the screen. It then shows the credits, as if the animation has already ended. After several seconds, it then cuts to Jesus using the minigun to kill an oncoming onslaught of over twenty agents, with the kill count in the negatives (the animation ends showing -20), surely with more deaths off screen. This time, the animation is finally over. Weapons Image:1911A1 Nexus.png|1911A1 Custom Image:AR15 Nexus.png|AR-15 Image:AK74U 011A.png|AK-74U Image:AUG 110A.png|AUG Image:Axe MC7.png|Axe Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Beretta Nexus.png|Beretta 92 Image:BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image:Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image:Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image:Box110A.png|Box Image:Browning Nexus.png|Browning HP Image:Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image:Colt Nexus.png|Colt Revolver Image:Crate110A.png|Crate Image:Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image:FAMAS Nexus.png|FAMAS Image:Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image:Fiveseven MC7.5.png|Five-seven Image:G36 B.png|G36 Image:Glaive 110a.png|Glaive Image:Glock20 Nexus.png|Glock 20 Image:Halo.png|Halo Image:Knife Nexus.png|Iron knife Image:Ironsword MC10.png|Iron sword Image:L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image:M11 Nexus.png|M-11 Image:M16 Nexus.png|M16 Image:Machete MC10.png|Machete Image:Minigun Nexus.png|Minigun Image:MP5 Nexus.png|MP5 Image:MP5K Nexus.png|MP5K Image:MP7 Nexus.png|MP7 Image:Norinco Nexus.png|Norinco 97k Image:OA93 Nexus.png|OA-93 Image:P1445 Nexus.png|Para 14/45 Image:PM9 Nexus.png|PM-9 Image:S&W500 MC7.png|S&W 500 Image:SMG2 Nexus.png|SMG2 Image:SnubColt Nexus.png|Snub Colt Image:SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 Image:TAR Nexus.png|TAR-21 Image:Thompson 110A.png|Thompson Image:TMP Nexus.png|TMP Image:USPMatch Nexus.png|USP Match Image:Uzi Nexus.png|Uzi Trivia *This is the first non-canon movie to feature A.T.P. soldats, being the first Incident to be made after their introduction in Madness Combat 7.5. *This animation has the most kills of any non-canon animation. **This animation also has the second highest kill count of any of Krinkels animations, with the highest being Madness Combat 6: Antipathy, which has 132 deaths. *On 0:53 Jesus is slamming two enemies together, according to some fans this resembles the 69 sex position and in addition to that the kill counter is at "69". *At 1:37 Jesus rips an A.T.P. engineer in half and his legs keep walking for a short period of time. *The run time of the Incident is 3:16, the same number on the Binary sword. **3:16 can also reference to John 3:16, this is one of the most widely quoted verses from the Bible and has been called the most famous Bible verse. *This is the first animation since Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis to show a character's brain. *This is the fourth incident to feature a Mag agent. *It should be noted that the Binary Sword cut through the L337 Sword wielded by an ATP Soldat. Which means that the Binary Sword is extremely sharp and durable. Errors * The kill counter accidentally counts the 15th kill twice, when Jesus shot an A.T.P. soldat twice at 0:34. Thus, when Jesus claims he has killed "100 sinners", he has only achieved 99 kills up to that point. * The glasses of an agent disappear at 2:25. * When Jesus reloads his Desert Eagle, he simply adds the new clip into it without actually ejecting the empty one. Similarly, whenever he reloads his revolver, or cocks his bolt-action rifle, in Madness Combat 8: Inundation, he never ejects the old shells. * When a l33t agent fires his USP Match at Jesus, the firing sound effect is absent during one of the shots. Category:Incidents Incident: 110A